Cena skrzydeł
by newbroomstick
Summary: Tłumaczenie opowiadania "The Price We Pay For Wings" autorstwa Frayach ni Cuill. Slash HP/DM, ASP/SEM


Autor: Frayach ni Cuill  
>Tytuł oryginału: <em>The Price We Pay For Wings<br>_

_Strącony na nizinę orzeł z grotem w sercu_  
><em>nie poszybuje więcej wśród skłębionych chmur.<em>  
><em>Rozciągnie tylko skrzydło na fatalnym drzewcu<em>  
><em>zwieńczonym drżącą lotką z jego własnych piór.<em>

George Byron, _English Bards and Scotch Reviewers_

Rozpostarłszy przed sobą arkusz pergaminu i bibułę, pisarz wyjmuje z szuflady ptasie pióro i podnosi je do słabego grudniowego światła sączącego się z okna biblioteki. Pióro jest śnieżnobiałe i zostało wyrwane ręcznie, nie za pomocą magii, ze skrzydła błotniaka czarnego. Pisarz uśmiecha się. Zadał sobie trochę trudu, żeby je zdobyć. To próżnostka — wie dobrze — zachcieć białego pióra pochodzącego od ptaka znanego z czarnego upierzenia, on zaś zwykle nie pozwala sobie na próżnostki, ani na inne zbytki. Ta jednak w pewnym sensie była tak skończona, że nie umiał się jej wyrzec; jeśli będzie ostrożny — a ostatnimi czasy jest — nikt prócz niego nigdy się o niej nie dowie.

W zamierającym świetle schyłku dnia u schyłku roku pióro wydaje się prawie niebieskie. Nie mocnym lazurem bezchmurnego jesiennego nieba czy jajeczka drozda, lecz nieuchwytnym błękitem wnętrza muszli perłopława, o brzegach wyostrzonych jak nóż lub wyoblonych jak mydło przez niezliczone przypływy. Pisarz nie dostrzegł dotąd tej cichej aluzji koloru — gdy ostatni raz oglądał pióro, było to pod rozżarzonym do białości słońcem Namibii, w którym wszystko jawiło się wyblakłe jak kość. Rozległ się krzyk i błotniak poderwał się do lotu spomiędzy szeleszczących sucho gałęzi pobliskich krzaków, jak strzęp nocy pośród wiecznego dnia, jak mugolski worek na śmieci porwany przez wiatr. Słońce odbijało się od czerni jego ciała. Wzniósł i wycelował różdżkę; Drętwota uderzyła dokładnie w chwili, gdy ujrzał połyskliwą biel lotek, ukrytych wcześniej pod ciemną peleryną i pokazanych teraz niczym zbyt późno wywieszona flaga składającego broń. Ptak spadł bez dźwięku, a gdy się do niego zbliżał, powietrze rozbrzmiewało odgłosem jego kroków i zażartym piłowaniem cykad. Leżał w pyle, z otwartymi, nieruchomymi oczami.

Najlepsze pióra wyrabia się z lotek wyskubanych z ciała żywego ptaka. Dowiedział się o tym już dawno, ale długo nie rozumiał dlaczego. Aż przekonał się, że wszystko, co warto posiadać, ma wysoką cenę. Kiedy je wyszarpnął (ktokolwiek mówi o „skubaniu", nigdy tego nie robił), z końca dudki oderwała się kropla krwi. Ziemia, na którą padła, nie znała zimna. Nie znała śniegu. Ale tak to właśnie zapamiętał: krew na śniegu. Atrament na pergaminie.

O o O o O

Scorpius Draconis Eltanin Malfoy przeczytał pierwszą powieść z cyklu o Alfordzie Ocamym w Boże Narodzenie, kiedy miał jedenaście lat. Nie tyle właściwie przeczytał, ile pożarł. W trzy dni, ni mniej, ni więcej. Niemałe osiągnięcie, zważywszy że miała ponad sześćset stron. Kiedy trzeciego dnia zszedł na dół na śniadanie, nie odrywając wzroku od kartek, jego matka pociągnęła nosem, skrzywiła się i kazała mu wziąć prysznic i zmienić piżamę. Od chwili gdy zerwał sztywny srebrny papier i po raz pierwszy podniósł okładkę, poniechał wszystkiego prócz jedzenia, snu i czytania. Tak błahe czynności jak mycie się i przebieranie wydawały mu się nienośnym zakłóceniem.

— Ale ja już prawie kończę! — zaprotestował. — Proszę! Jeszcze tylko parę godzin, a potem przyrzekam, że się wykąpię i przebiorę, i sprzątnę pokój, i co tylko każesz…

— Czemuż miałabym kazać ci sprzątać pokój, skoro mamy skrzaty? — zdumiała się matka.

Ojciec Scorpiusa złożył gazetę i sięgnął po półmisek z jajkami na grzance i bekonie.

— Dobra książka? — zapytał, wciąż zerkając do gazety leżącej koło jego talerza.

— Dobra? Tego się _nie da_ opowiedzieć! — wybuchnął entuzjazmem Scorpius, zapominając, że ma usta pełne grzanki, i opluwając kartki mokrymi okruchami.

— Kochanie, czy mógłbyś przynajmniej zdjąć książkę z talerza? — powiedziała matka, wręczając mu serwetkę.

Scorpius wziął ją i przetarł nieuważnie okolice warg.

— Jest genialna, tato. Powinieneś ją przeczytać. Byłbyś zachwycony!

— Hmmm — odparł wymijająco ojciec. Nie podniósł wzroku znad gazety, ale Scorpius widział, że jego usta drgnęły, a w kącikach oczu pojawiły się leciutkie zmarszczki. Ośmielony tym, brnął dalej:

— Spodobałaby ci się, na pewno.

— No, no, prawie masz mnie na haczyku — powiedział ojciec. — O czym to?

— O… O… — Scorpius ucichł. Jak miał w ogóle zacząć wyjaśniać, o czym jest ta książka? Była o wszystkim, o czym kiedykolwiek snuł wyobrażenia, marzył czy myślał z nadzieją. O przyjaźni, odwadze i wierności. Ale także o tych tajemnych rzeczach, o których sądził do tej pory, że są tylko jego udziałem. Takich jak samotność i tęsknota, i jakieś radosne uniesienie, które czasami lizało krawędzie jego świadomości jak języki ognia.

W zapadłym milczeniu ojciec spojrzał na niego i uniósł długą, elegancką brew.

— Tak? — zachęcił.

Scorpius odetchnął głęboko.

— Jest o chłopcu. Chłopcu, który ma na imię Alford. I jest mugolem. Ma jedenaście lat, tak jak ja, i chodzi do specjalnej szkoły dla uzdolnionych mugoli. Ta szkoła jest wysoko w górach i w październiku pada śnieg, i uczą się tam takich rzeczy jak literatura i matematyka, i chemia. Ma wielu kolegów, ale jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Raph. Poznali się w samolocie — to taki duży mugolski statek, który lata w powietrzu. Alford zobaczył Rapha, jak siedział z chłopcem, którego rodziny jego rodzice nie lubili, ale mimo to podszedł do Rapha, bo Raph wyglądał na kogoś, z kim chciał się zaprzyjaźnić. Ale ten drugi chłopiec był wredny i powiedział, że Alford jest zły, ale Alford powiedział, że wcale nie, i Raph mu uwierzył, i zostali przyjaciółmi…

— No nie wiem — powiedział ojciec. — Brzmi jak książka dla dzieci.

Scorpius nie potrafił zamaskować zawodu.

— No bo jest dla dzieci, ale to coś więcej — odrzekł błagalnie. — To nie jest jak _Przygody puszczyka Orville'a_ czy _Gus Gusington jedzie na mistrzostwa_. To jest… To jest _prawdziwe_.

— Kochanie — powiedziała matka Scorpiusa — to tylko opowiastka. Zmyślona historia. Nie jest prawdziwa.

Może dlatego, że spał nie dłużej niż cztery godziny, może dlatego, że przerwa świąteczna dobiegała końca i wkrótce miał wracać do szkoły — w każdym razie Scorpius poczuł nagle, że w oczach stanęły mu łzy. Spuścił głowę, starając się ukryć je przed badawczym spojrzeniem ojca, ale zdradziło go ich przełykanie.

— _Wiem_, że jest zmyślona — rzucił zapalczywie. — Ale to nie znaczy, że nie jest prawdziwa. Dla mnie.

— Kochanie — zaczęła matka, ale wtedy Scorpius poczuł, jak jego dłoń spoczywającą na stole nakrywa dłoń ojca.

— Oczywiście, że jest — powiedział ojciec, skutecznie uciszając matkę.

Zaskoczony jego nietypowym tonem, Scorpius podniósł wzrok i zamrugał, by pozbyć się łez wiszących na rzęsach. Cokolwiek jednak przemknęło między jego rodzicami, znikło już, i oboje mieli na twarzach zwykłe gładkie, beznamiętne maski. Wodził pytającym spojrzeniem od jednego do drugiego, ale matka tylko uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, a uwaga ojca powróciła do niedzielnego wydania „Proroka" leżącego przy jego nakryciu.

Wiedząc, czego się od niego oczekuje, Scorpius wziął głęboki wdech i zamknął oczy, przywołując jeden z mentalnych obrazów, za pomocą których ojciec uczył go tłumić emocje: palenisko pełne żarzących się głowni zalewane dzbanem czystej, zimnej wody. Wyobraził sobie syk i kłąb pary, i wreszcie kupkę mokrego popiołu, który nie zajmie się już ogniem, chyba że wskrzesi się go silnym zaklęciem. Zaklęciem, które tylko on jest w mocy wypowiedzieć albo — co ważniejsze — pozostawić niewypowiedziane.

Wydech, który nastąpił po wdechu, nie był ani trochę mniej drżący.

— Dobry chłopiec — mruknął ojciec, nie odrywając oczu od gazety. Jego ręka pozostała jednak na dłoni Scorpiusa; gładził kciukiem jej knykcie w powolny, rozmyślny sposób komunikujący Scorpiusowi jego pełną uwagę. Pełną uwagę i cichą, lecz niezachwianą dumę.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się przez ostatki łez.

O o O o O

Pisarz odkłada pióro, rozsuwa ręką szatę i sięga do paska. Na prawo od klamry zwisa pochewka, w której trzyma składany nóż — balisong. Rozpina sztywny skórzany uchwyt i czuje, jak metal wślizguje się w jego dłoń; jego chłód szybko ustępuje ciepłu ciała i krwi. Zarzuciwszy połę szaty na miejsce, wznosi nóż nad blatem i szybkim ruchem nadgarstka, tak samo jak poprzedni nienoszącym znamion wysiłku, otwiera ostrze. W wodnistym świetle powleczona tytanem stal wydaje się niemal czarna. Dopiero obracając go lekko, wychwytuje charakterystyczny przebłysk kobaltu, przywodzący na myśl niebo w upalną letnią noc — taką jak ta, podczas której kupił nóż od przystojnego Filipińczyka na targu w Tsim Sha Tsui, kiedy przebywał krótko w Hongkongu jako łamacz klątw.

Bacząc na ostrą klingę, pisarz kładzie nóż na obramowaniu podkładki pod pergamin, po czym sięga znów po pióro. Poprzedniego wieczoru hartował dudkę w gorącej wodzie i jeszcze gorętszym piasku i pierwotna przezroczystość pustego w środku czubka przeszła w półprzejrzystą perłową biel — prawie tak czystą i nieskalaną jak biel chorągiewki. Delikatnie ściskając dudkę między opuszkami, pisarz stwierdza, że jest sprężysta, podatna i gotowa do przycięcia.

Zanim jednak wykona pierwsze cięcie, używa ostrza noża, by zestrugać z dolnej części stosiny przypiórka i część promieni, robiąc miejsce dla palców. Widok maleńkich białych igiełek opadających łagodnie na pusty pergamin sprawia, że krew pulsuje mu w żyłach w sposób, jakiego nie zaznał od lat. Zrobił właśnie pierwszy krok w długiej i skrupulatnie zaplanowanej podróży, z której — wie o tym — nie będzie powrotu. Przypomina mu to dzień — teraz już lata temu — gdy pomachał na pożegnanie swojemu światu i wsiadł do mugolskiego pociągu na lotnisko Heathrow, z upchniętymi w kieszeni biletami do odległych miast, w których nigdy nie był, ale o których czytał w książkach w długie bezsenne noce podczas wojny. W jakiś sposób, w jakimś sensie te obce miasta stały mu się wówczas bliższe niż jakiekolwiek miejsce przedtem i kiedy wojna się skończyła, a on wyjeżdżał z Anglii, czuł się bardziej, jakby wracał do domu, niż zostawiał go za sobą.

Pisarz opuszcza ręce i zamyka oczy, przez chwilę wspominając ciężkie kołysanie wagonu, gdy pociąg mknął przez pola i osiedla, mijając co jakiś czas pośrednie stacje — strategicznie rozmieszczone sygnały każące pamiętać, że nieustanny ruch nie jest naturalnym stanem ludzkiej egzystencji i że nieruchomość stanowi prawdziwą nagrodę za żywot wart życia. Kiedy pociąg zwalniał, zbliżając się do miast leżących na jego szlaku, za oknem migały widoki, jakich nigdy wcześniej nie oglądał: małe zielone podwórka na tyłach domów, ze sznurami prania rozciągniętymi od ściany do ściany, jak zaszyte rany, tylne wyjścia fabryk i warsztatów, przy których stawały w przerwie na papierosa kobiety w średnim wieku, by popatrzeć na przelatujące z łoskotem wagony, zaśmiecone nasypy i pokryte graffiti tunele — biała farba liter składających się w „Nadal cię kocham", które pojawiły się nagle w mroku jak napisy w zagranicznym mugolskim filmie albo zapomniana przez aktora linijka tekstu, nagryzmolona w panice przez suflera na tekturowej tabliczce.

_Nadal cię kocham_.

Pisarz otwiera oczy i wraca myślami do zadania, które ma przed sobą. Wyznaczył sobie cel w postaci jednego rozdziału dziennie, a tymczasem słońce już ześlizguje się z zenitu pomiędzy nagimi gałęziami drzewa, na których siedzi jak na grzędzie.

Będzie jeszcze dość czasu na wspomnienia — więcej niż dość — ale później. Teraz ma coś do zrobienia.

O o O o O

Dwunastoletni Albus Severus Potter przeczytał drugi tom serii o Alfordzie Ocamym podczas rekonwalescencji po wypadku na meczu quidditicha. Rad był, że oparł się pokusie przeczytania _Lochów zatraty_ podczas ferii bożonarodzeniowych, gdyż miał pewność, że jest to w tej chwili jedyna rzecz, dzięki której nie umiera z nudów i niewygody, i starał się czytać powoli, zamiast pochłonąć książkę w zawrotnym tempie tak jak pierwszy tom. To _musiało_ potrwać — kto mógł wiedzieć, jak długo jeszcze pani Lannon zapragnie trzymać go w skrzydle szpitalnym?

Musiał jednak uważać. Okazało się, że wszyscy w Hogwarcie czytali już _Lochy_ i jeśli nie chce, by popsuto mu przyjemność z lektury, musi z góry oznajmiać odwiedzającym, że nie życzy sobie poznać zakończenia. Deklaracja ta przeważnie działała, ale nie powstrzymała jego starszego brata Jamesa. Wypalił on, że Alford ginie, ratując Rapha, gdy zapada się sklepienie jednego ze starych podziemnych przejść pod budynkiem szkoły, którym chłopcy ruszyli, aby przyjść z pomocą koledze z klasy zwabionemu do tajemniczych lochów przez złego profesora.

Albus wpatrywał się w brata, nie pojmując.

— Chyba żartujesz — powiedział. — Jakim cudem ma być siedem tomów, jeśli Alford umiera w drugim?

James wzruszył ramionami, sięgając do luksusowej świątecznej bombonierki, którą przyniósł przyjaciel Albusa Scorpius, i wpakował do ust opierającą się czekoladową żabę.

— Może wróci jako duch — powiedział, racząc Albusa, Scorpiusa i nieodłączną Lily nieapetycznym widokiem przeżutej masy.

— Nie bądź podły, James! — wykrzyknęła Lily. Odwróciła się do Albusa. — Nie martw się — powiedziała. — Alford wcale nie ginie, ani Raph. Tak naprawdę Raph…

— Ludzie, możecie przestać gadać o tej książce? — jęknął Albus, zatykając uszy najszczelniej jak potrafił. — Zostało mi jeszcze tylko kilka rozdziałów!

— Możemy w takim razie mówić o tych, które już czytałeś? — spytał Scorpius.

— Jasne, tylko nic nie chlapnijcie — ustąpił Albus.

— Strasznie mi się podobał ten fragment, kiedy Alford i Raph pomagali przemycić niedźwiadka poza teren szkoły — powiedziała Lily. — Wiedzieli, że mogą wpakować się w kłopoty, a jednak ważniejsze było dla nich, żeby pomóc ulubionemu nauczycielowi.

— Chociaż, jeśli już o tym mowa, podstąpił zdecydowanie głupio, przyprowadzając niedźwiedzia do szkoły — dobiegł od drzwi dziewczęcy głos. Dzieci ujrzały swoją przyjaciółkę Rose. Przeszła przez pokój po prostokątach słonecznego blasku, który wpadał przez zachodnie okna i nadawał ciemnej zazwyczaj drewnianej podłodze odcień miodu.

— Oczywiście — powiedział Scorpius — ale najważniejsze jest to, że skoro już go przyprowadził, Alford i Raph stanęli przy nim i próbowali mu pomóc, zamiast donieść na niego dyrektorce. A niedźwiadka prawdopodobnie by zabito, gdyby ktoś się o nim dowiedział.

— Ja bym pomogła ratować misia — powiedziała Lily.

James ziewnął i wyciągnął rękę po następną czekoladową żabę.

— Ej, zostaw coś dla mnie — krzyknął Albus z oburzeniem.

— Daj spokój — powiedział James, znów z ustami pełnymi ohydnej miazgi. — Na pewno u źródeł jest ich więcej. Scorpius dostaje od rodziców tak tłustą tygodniówkę, że może kupić takich bombonierek ze sto.

— A my nie? — odparł złowrogo Albus.

Scorpius tylko pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się.

— Wszystko w porządku, Al — powiedział. — James ma rację. U źródeł jest ich więcej.

— Może to i prawda — powiedział Al, nie przestając piorunować wzrokiem brata — ale _chodzi o zasadę_.

Podchwycił to powiedzonko od taty podczas ostatnich ferii i odkrył, że stanowi całkiem poręczną konkluzję licznych protestów i roszczeń. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie używa go na tyle często, by sprowokować Jamesa do przedrzeźniania.

— Doczytałeś już do tego miejsca, gdzie grają wielki mecz? — spytała Rose, biorąc sobie krzesło stojące przy sąsiednim łóżku i sadowiąc się między Jamesem a na wpół opróżnionym pudełkiem czekoladowych żab.

— Dopiero co — odpowiedział Albus. — Dziwi mnie, że Alford zrezygnował z bycia środkowym napastnikiem, żeby grać koło Rapha. W obronie w życiu nie strzeli gola, nawet gdyby grali jako pomocnicy.

— Ale w tym cała rzecz, no nie? — powiedział Scorpius, odchylając się na krześle, tak jak robił zawsze, gdy zamierzał wygrać spór. — Zdobywanie bramek jest dla Alforda mnie istotne niż wspieranie najlepszego kumpla. Alford wie, że Raph, po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł ze swoją przybraną rodzinką w czasie wakacji, potrzebuje przyjaciół bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Albus rzucił mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.

— Ale zdobycie bramek dla drużyny, zwłaszcza w meczu przeciwko Clifton, zrobiłoby Raphowi o wiele lepiej. Merlinie, ależ z tych Cliftoniaków jełopy!

— Przecież to nie tak, że nie padły żadne gole — powiedział Scorpius, wodząc palcem po prześcieradle na łóżku Albusa, jakby rozrysowywał rozgrywkę quidditcha albo — bardziej adekwatnie — mugolskiego futbolu. — Może nie tyle, ile by było, gdyby Alford grał jako napastnik, ale ostatnią bramkę, tę decydującą, zdobyli razem…

— Mnie się najbardziej podobało, jak kapitan Cliftoniaków pośliznął się w błocie — stwierdził James. — Al dobrze mówi, te chłopaki to kompletne jełopy.

— Słownictwo! — rozległ się po raz enty tego popołudnia zmęczony głos pani Lannon, dobiegający zza uchylonych drzwi jej gabinetu.

— Przepraszamy — odkrzyknęły układnie dzieci.

— Co to jest jełop? — szepnęła Lily, a Albus, śmiejąc się wraz z przyjaciółmi, uświadomił sobie, że od ich przyjścia nie bolą go już żebra. Uchwycił wzrok Scorpiusa i rozciągnął usta w szerokim uśmiechu, na który Scorpius odpowiedział, bez sekundy wahania, tym samym.

O o O o O

Pisarz bierze nieprzycięte pióro do ręki i trzyma, jak gdyby miał zanurzyć je w kałamarzu, śledząc jego naturalną krzywiznę. Pióro przylega do jego palców w osobliwy sposób, jakby przynależało do jego dłoni i nigdzie indziej. Kąt, pod którym trzeba je ściąć, jest oczywisty.

Na widok własnej skóry w zetknięciu z czymś tak fundamentalnie _innym_ — tak niezaprzeczalnie _nieswoim_ — przebiega go dreszcz czysto zmysłowej przyjemności. Ta piękna rzecz powstała dzięki tajemniczym procesom zachodzącym w ciele ptaka. Nie należy do niego — i uprzytomnienie sobie tego wzbudza i ożywia w sercu pisarza coś niemal zapomnianego. Nagle wyrywa się na wierzch wspomnienie, tak wciąż świeże i dojmujące, że w ciszy biblioteki słychać, jak pisarz gwałtownie wciąga i wypuszcza powietrze: jego dłoń, młodzieńcza i nietknięta oznakami starzenia, rozpostarta na mlecznobiałej skórze kochanka, tak szeroko i zaborczo, że kciuk dotyka jednego sinawego sutka, a koniuszek małego palca — drugiego. Pod jego dłonią pierś kochanka wznosi się i opada z intensywnością sygnalizującą potrzebę, którą — _wie_ o tym — tylko on potrafił obudzić. Przepływa przez niego fala czci i wdzięczności i pochyla się do warg kochanka, pragnąc jedynie utonąć w pocałunku. Ten, kto leży pod nim, pozwala mu na to wszystko — pozwala mu kryć twarz w mokrych od potu włosach pod pachami, pozwala mu pić wieszczą wilgoć swoich ust, pozwala mu dążyć do doskonałego misterium rozkoszy i spełnienia przy swoim śliskim od nasienia podbrzuszu. Już wtedy, w trakcie ich pierwszego zbliżenia, pisarz wiedział, że nigdy więcej nie doświadczy takiej radości. Takiego ukorzenia. Takiego zatracenia w cudownym, przerażającym, pełnym bolesnego pożądania akcie, jakim jest stosunek seksualny z _tą jedną_ osobą, której pragnęło się od lat i na którą nie miało się we własnym przekonaniu nigdy zasłużyć. Kiedy doszedł pierwszy raz, skropił pierś i szyję kochanka swoim nasieniem, jakby ciało jego kochanka było ołtarzem obojętnego dotąd boga, który wreszcie, po niezliczonych godzinach żarliwych modłów, dał się ubłagać i dozwolił, by to po prostu się _stało_

Nie przypuszczał wtedy, jak szybko i jak niemiłosiernie ten sam bóg odbierze mu wszystko, czego udzielił. Ale na krótki czas pisarz zaznał szczęścia. Szczęścia i — po latach życia w stanie ciągłej wojny — pokoju.

O o O o O

Ginewra Molly Weasley-Potter przeczytała ostatnią stronę trzeciej powieści o Alfordzie Ocamym i zorientowała się, że marszczy czoło. Zastanawiała się, skąd bierze się jej konsternacja. Z pewnością nie miała nic wspólnego z samą książką. Jak poprzednie, była ona dobrze napisana, przemyślana i pełna stosownych lekcji życia dla młodzieży. I z pewnością nie zawierała żadnych treści, z którymi trójka jej dzieci nie dałaby sobie rady — wręcz przeciwnie. Przesłanie tomu było podobne jak dwóch pierwszych, acz jeszcze silniej wyrażone: przyjaźń ma żywotne znaczenie, a tchórzliwe porzucenie kogoś, kogo się kocha, jest niemal niewybaczalnym grzechem. Poglądy te w pełni z anonimowym autorem serii podzielała. Dlaczego więc lektura zasiała w niej głęboki niepokój, jakby coś wstrząsnęło posadami jej egzystencji?

W tym tomie, o najbardziej jak dotąd dorosłej tematyce, tytułowy bohater i jego przyjaciel Raph Troyert dowiedzieli się, że ojciec Alforda jest w zmowie ze złymi faszystami, którzy powoli, lecz bezpardonowo prą ku potędze, oraz — dzięki odnalezionemu listowi — że ostatnią wolą nieżyjących rodziców Rapha było, aby syn szkolił się na żołnierza, by wziąć udział w ruchu oporu. Przez większą część książki zanosiło się na to, że dwójce najbliższych przyjaciół sądzone będzie stanąć po przeciwnych stronach frontu zakreślonego lata temu przez poprzednie pokolenia. W istocie doszło nawet do tego, że Alford znalazł się w paramilitarnej młodzieżówce stronnictwa faszystowskiego na usługach jego lidera. Jednak w ostatnim rozdziale, po pełnej emocji scenie, która doprowadziła Ginny do łez, Alford zerwał stosunki z ojcem i uciekł z rodzinnego dworu, by dołączyć do Rapha i innych młodych bojowników w Posępnym Lesie. Ujrzawszy przyjaciela, Raph podbiegł i porwał go w objęcia. Jego słowa stanowiły zakończenie książki: „«Wiedziałem, że wrócisz», wyszeptał Raph we włosy Alforda. «Mówili, że nie wrócisz, ale ja wiedziałem»".

Ginny odepchnęła się od siedzenia sofy i dotarłszy do kuchni, roztargnionym ruchem różdżki zagotowała wodę w czajniku. Może jej uczucia były rezultatem niezaprzeczalnie poruszającego zwrotu akcji. A może wspomnień, które napłynęły w trakcie lektury — o tym, jak ona i jej brat opuścili Harry'ego w czasie wojny. Ze strachu i frustracji Ron pozwolił, by jego największy przyjaciel wraz z przyszłą żoną samotnie stanęli oko w oko z niebezpieczeństwem. Owszem, w końcu wrócił (a to kluczowe!), niemniej jednak wcześniej ich opuścił. Ilekroć Ginny o tym myślała, czuła, jak hańba pali ją w żyłach, jak gdyby genetycznie dzieliła ją z bratem. A ona sama? Czy była mniej winna? To prawda, że Harry zakończył ich związek i wyruszył bez niej, ale czyż na to nie _pozwoliła_? Mogła walczyć, mogła wytaczać argumenty, mogła biadać, krzyczeć i płakać, aż by ustąpił. Czy nie był jej narzeczonym, przyszłym ojcem jej dzieci, miłością jej życia? A jednak pozwoliła mu odejść. Stawić czoła śmierci — bez niej…

Z parującą filiżanką między dłońmi Ginny osunęła się na krzesło przy małym śniadaniowym stole pod oknem z widokiem na ogród. Nazajutrz była Wigilia, ale z ołowianego nieba nadal nie spadł ani płatek. W perspektywie bezśnieżnej Gwiazdki było coś, co ponownie ścisnęło jej gardło. Merlinie, naprawdę w ostatnich dniach na dobre ogarnęła ją melancholia! Może dlatego książka (książka _dla dzieci_, na miłość Demeter!) pozostawiła ją w poczuciu dziwnej bezbronności. Mocniej zacisnęła dłonie na filiżance i wdychała aromat owoców dzikiej róży. Kojarzył jej się z latem i pozwoliła sobie na przymknięcie oczu. Widziała znów wynajęty domek w zachodniej Irlandii, ciepły piasek w ukrytej zatoczce i delikatną mgiełkę, osiadającą w niektóre dni na świecie i spowijającą ich wszystkich jak narzuta z szarej gazy. Ginny wypiła przez tamten miesiąc wiele filiżanek tej samej herbaty i teraz, z jej zapachem w nozdrzach i z zamkniętymi oczyma, wciąż widziała wysoką postać Harry'ego wpasowaną w jeden ze starych foteli przy kominku, z okularami do czytania zsuwającymi się z nosa i z drugą parą, tą do noszenia na stałe, leżącą na stoliku. W szkłach odbijały się ogniki pełgające na torfie w palenisku. I była też Hermiona, czytająca w fotelu naprzeciw którąś z mugolskich powieści, z twarzą jednocześnie całkowicie skupioną i doskonale ukontentowaną. Obok zaś, przy stole, opierając na blacie kościste łokcie świeżo upieczonych nastolatków, siedzieli Albus i chłopak Malfoyów, pogrążeni w kolejnej niekończącej się partii szachów. Z sypialni na pięterku dolatywały dźwięki Jamesowego radia i od czasu do czasu wybuchy radości Jamesa, Lily i Hugo, kiedy zawodnik z ich drużyn zdobywał punkty albo strącał innego gracza z miotły. Na zewnątrz deszcz bębnił niegłośno w okiennice, a gdzieś w oddali ujadał owczarek, odwodzący swoje podopieczne od niewidocznego we mgle urwiska.

To był cichy i spokojny czas i wszyscy prawie zdołali zapomnieć o wieściach, które docierały z Londynu jak odległy, lecz niepokojący dźwięk werbli: codzienne zawoalowane doniesienia „Proroka" o znikających wysokich urzędnikach ministerialnych i tajnych akcjach autorów podkreślały alarmujący charakter przychodzących do Harry'ego i Hermiony — teraz w rosnących odstępach — połączeń przez sieć Fiuu.

Nagle w kuchennym palenisku ukazała się twarz Hermiony, jak gdyby Ginny przywołała ją myślami.

— Cześć — powiedziała znużonym głosem.

— Cześć — odpowiedziała Ginny. — Wszystko w porządku?

Głowa Hermiony drgnęła w sposób sugerujący, że jej właścicielka wzruszyła ramionami. Ginny nie wiedziała, czy zrobiła tak faktycznie, ale jej dalsze milczenie było wystarczająco wymowne.

— Rose i Hugo mają się dobrze — powiedziała. — Mogą zostać do wieczora. I na pewno dopilnuję, żeby Ron coś przekąsił, kiedy po nich przyjdzie.

— Dzięki — odpowiedziała Hermiona raczej apatycznie. — Harry prosił, żebym ci przekazała, że będzie późno.

— Domyśliłam się, widząc ciebie, nie jego.

— Całe popołudnie siedział nad raportami.

Ginny tylko skinęła głową.

— Powinien skończyć do wieczora — dodała szybko Hermiona. — Mam nadzieję, że żadne z nas nie będzie musiało pracować w Wigilię.

Ginny zmusiła się do uśmiechu, ale wiedziała, że wypadł mizernie.

— Upiekłam ciasto — powiedziała, kiedy cisza między nimi zaczęła się przedłużać.

Hermiona wciągnęła powietrze i jej oczy na moment się przymknęły.

— Uhm, czuję. Piernik. Pachnie przecudownie,

Przyjaciółki milczały dalszą chwilę i Ginny ogarnęło coraz bardziej znajome poczucie, że coś — gdzieś — jest bardzo nie tak, a inni próbują chronić ją przed jakąkolwiek wiedzą na ten temat. Chciała zmusić Hermionę do mówienia, sprawić, by powiedziała jej, dlaczego Harry przychodzi ostatnio do domu z chmurą troski na czole i co takiego zajmuje jej własne myśli do tego stopnia, że zapomniała o ich zwyczajowej przedświątecznej wyprawie po zakupy na Pokątną. Przecież chodziły tam razem rok w rok od klęski Voldemorta, nawet zanim jeszcze Ginny zaczęła ponownie spotykać się z Harrym i nawet kiedy jedna z nich albo obie były akurat w wysokiej ciąży i przynajmniej dwukrotnie musiały korzystać z każdej publicznej toalety między sklepem Ollivandera a Centrum Handlowym Eeylopa…

— Słuchaj, muszę lecieć — powiedziała Hermiona. — Dziękuję, że masz oko na Rosie i Hugo. Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiają kłopotu.

— Wiesz przecież, że nie — odparła Ginny trochę za ostro.

Hermiona westchnęła.

— Wiem, oczywiście. Przepraszam, Gin.

— Nie ma sprawy — odpowiedziała. Jedno z wielu wyrażeń, które ją zauroczyły, kiedy byli w Galway. Nieborak. Zdrówko. Nie ma sprawy. — Aha — dorzuciła rześko, nie chcąc, żeby ich rozmowa zamknęła się smętną nutą — skończyłam wreszcie _Mieszkańca Diabelskiej Wyspy_. Chcesz pożyczyć?

Hermiona roześmiała się i był to pierwszy szczery śmiech, jaki Ginny słyszała z jej ust od wielu dni.

— Tak jakbym potrzebowała! Wiesz, że koniec końców kupiłam cztery egzemplarze? Doszłam do wniosku, że jeśli będzie jeden na nas czworo, jak w zeszłym roku, zwyczajnie się o niego pozabijamy.

Ginny też się zaśmiała, wdzięczna losowi, że chociaż jedna rzecz pozostanie niezmieniona: Boże Narodzenie spędzą — zarówno dzieci, jak i dorośli — rozciągnięci na fotelach przy kominku, z kubkami herbaty, świątecznego ajerkoniaku i kakao pod ręką i z nosami w najnowszej książce o Alfordzie Ocamym. Impulsywnie wyciągnęła rękę ku twarzy Hermiony, jakby miała przed sobą osobę z krwi i kości, a nie tylko iluzję na tle płomieni.

— Uważaj na siebie, co? — powiedziała, czując nagle, jak łzy, które wzbierały już wcześniej, ściskają jej gardło jak imadło. — I powiedz mojemu mężowi, żeby też uważał.

Hermiona przytaknęła ruchem głowy, zbyt poważna, by wyglądało to krzepiąco, i zniknęła bez słowa.

O o O o O

Nóż jest tak ostry, że wcina się w dudkę pióra bez nacisku ani użycia magii, samą tylko siłą grawitacji, i pisarz zdumiewa się tym brakiem oporu, zaskakującą łatwością aktu stworzenia. Przyjaciel — rzeźbiarz amator, mimo czystokrwistego pochodzenia zagorzały piewca wyższości dłuta i młotka nad różdżką — powiedział mu raz, jakie to uczucie wyciosywać z twardego kamienia podobiznę żywego ciała. „Materia i duch wcale tak bardzo się nie różnią", stwierdził. „Jedno i drugie chce być urobione w coś wspanialszego — coś… koniecznego". Pisarz roześmiał się wtedy i zakręcił trzymaną w ręku whisky, patrząc, jak wirujący płyn zbiera światło załamujące się w rżniętym szkle. Artyści są tacy pompatyczni! Mimo to sentencja wygłoszona przez rzeźbiarza jakoś w nim pozostała i złapał się na rozpamiętywaniu jej w przypadkowych momentach. Takich jak ten — kiedy ostrożnie prowadzi ostrze noża po linii, która zdaje się bardziej z góry przesądzona aniżeli wytyczona jego rozmysłem.

Ale właśnie: co jest w życiu naprawdę przypadkowe? Czy cokolwiek z tego, co robił, było dziełem jego wolnej woli, czy wszystko wynikało z przeznaczenia? Może po prostu dał się nieść prądowi, jak owad zagarnięty przez lepki sopel żywicy, w powolnej podróży ku wieczności?

_Jedno i drugie chce być urobione w coś wspanialszego…_

…_coś koniecznego_.

Pisarz unosi świeżo zastrugane pióro do światła i przyciska palec do nacięcia na samym czubku, rozwidlonym jak język węża, wyobrażając sobie kroplę hebanowoczarnego atramentu, która spocznie tam jak pierwotne, przedwerbalne pragnienie, które może zamanifestować się w słowach, ale równie dobrze — przemówić przez czyn. Przez szybki, mocarny cios zaciśniętej w gorący węzeł, poznaczonej żyłami pięści albo ptasie mgnienie różdżki. Albo — jeszcze bardziej elokwentnie — przez nagły napływ śliny, zwilżającej usta w oczekiwaniu na sekundę przed tym, jak wysuwasz język, by zakosztować pocałunku kochanka. By zakosztować kształtu słów takich jak „zawsze" i „nie odchodź".

Jakże tęsknił za wszystkim, co te słowa obiecywały, i jak żałował, po dziś dzień, że odpowiedział na nie milczeniem.

O o O o O

Kończąc czwarty tom serii o przygodach Alforda Ocamy'ego, Hermiona Granger-Weasley miała już wyrobioną opinię na temat jej autorstwa. Podejrzewała, kim jest anonimowy twórca, odkąd w trzecim tomie wypłynęła kwestia podporządkowania się ojca Alforda przywódcy faszystowskiego Frontu Narodowego, ale nie była pewna aż do przedostatniego rozdziału _Alforda Ocamy'ego i złotego medalu_.

Opasły kilkusetstronicowy wolumin spoczywał na jej podołku jak kot. Hermiona zamknęła okładkę i zdjęła okulary. Z wolna uświadomiła sobie panującą wokół ciszę — nic prócz tykania zegara i kojącego szumu mugolskiej lodówki Harry'ego i Ginny. Musiało być po trzeciej. Nawet James wyłączył radio i poszedł spać. Opowieść tak ją pochłonęła, że nie zauważyła, jak kolejno cichły wszystkie pokoje gwarnego wiejskiego domu Weasleyów-Potterów. Przez moment była pewna, że słyszy jakieś głosy, i nadstawiła uszu, by złowić dziewczęcy chichot w narożnej sypialni Lily czy ciężkie kroki któregoś z mężczyzn w drodze do toalety. Ale odgłosy już się nie powtórzyły i Hermiona pozostała z niepokojącym poczuciem, że podsłuchała duchy — duchy albo nieśmiałe szepty Alforda i Rapha, leżących ze zwróconymi ku sobie twarzami w puchach wielkiego łoża Alfordowego ojca, snujących plany ucieczki i składających wieczyste obietnice.

Westchnęła i przetarła oczy, czując coś więcej niż osamotnienie, którego doznawała zawsze, skończywszy dobrą książkę. Na cztery dni pogrążyła się w czytanej historii na tyle, że udawało jej się ignorować narastające pomruki nachodzącej wojny. To nie mogło już potrwać długo. Mordowano aurorów. Porywano i przetrzymywano dla okupu rodziny najwyższych urzędników ministerstwa. Wiedziała, że wojna może zostać wypowiedziana w każdej chwili, a wtedy znany im świat ponownie się rozpadnie. A ich dzieci będą musiały — tak jak oni musieli — poznać gorzki smak strachu, poświęcenia i utraty.

Otwierając oczy, Hermiona sięgnęła po książkę i powiodła palcem po złoconych literach. Anonim. Tak, może i sądził, że nim jest. Ale nie dla niej. Zbyt dobrze go poznała, zbyt dobrze poznała znękany wyraz jego oczu, odwiedzając jego wytworne biuro przy przecznicy Brompton Road. Widząc go pierwszy raz, kiedy wrócił z Istambułu i założył swoją firmę doradczą, pomyślała, że to poczucie winy. Wtedy jednak zadał to pytanie. Proste pytanie wygłoszone z markowaną obojętnością, a jednak sprawiło, że jakaś zapadka w jej umyśle zaskoczyła z niemal dosłyszalnym trzaskiem. „A Harry Potter? Co tam u niego?".

Nagle poczuła się, jakby za obrotem zmieniacza czasu znalazła się z powrotem w Hogwarcie, pod koniec ich ostatniego roku. Tego graniczącego z cudem roku, który mógł wcale nie nastąpić — i dla tych, którzy nie przeżyli wojny, nie nastąpił…

Po klęsce Voldemorta Hogwart otwarto ponownie we wrześniu i wychowankowie wrócili, choć już nie poprzydzielani do osobnych domów, dormitoriów i drużyn quidditcha. Zbyt wiele uległo zniszczeniu, by popełnić znów ten sam błąd. Nie pozwalał na to ani fizyczny stan zamku, na wpół zrujnowanego, ani kruche nowe przymierza między starszymi uczniami, którzy walczyli na wojnie. Władze szkoły zdecydowały się natomiast zakwaterować wszystkich po siedemnastym roku życia w Hogsmeade. Hermiona nie miała wątpliwości, że dla niejednego spośród tych, którzy nosili w sobie wspomnienia finalnej bitwy i zbryzganych krwią korytarzy, ta decyzja była czymś, co w ogóle uczyniło powrót możliwym. We wszystkich gospodach wioski przyszykowano naprędce stancje, a nazwiska współlokatorów poznali, ciągnąc losy z kociołka. Tak właśnie doszło do tego, że Harry Potter i Draco Malfoy wylądowali razem w małym, wyłożonym błękitną tapetą pokoiku na poddaszu Gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem, na które można było się dostać tylko przez klapę w stropie. Dla wszystkich, prócz oczywiście samych zainteresowanych, było to wówczas nieodparcie zabawne.

Jesień minęła jak podmuch wiatru. Migawki z tamtego czasu, które zachowała w pamięci, przypominały fotografie z mugolskiego albumu: Ron z liśćmi we włosach; Dean przy barze w Trzech Miotłach, z pastelami rozrzuconymi dookoła jak odłamki tęczy; Harry, niebezpiecznie przechylony w tył na krześle i zaśmiewający się podczas opowiadania im kolejnego odcinka Sagi o Mieszkaniu z Malfoyem. Patrząc wstecz, szukała oczywiście jakichś tropów — i znajdowała je. Na przykład fakt, że Harry i Malfoy zaczęli grać jeden na jednego w quidditcha i pod koniec września robili to już prawie codziennie. Pod koniec października Malfoy, który zaczynał wieczory w pubie, siedząc ze Ślizgonami, kończył je już przeważnie przy jednym stole z Harrym i Gryfonami. Potem zaś nadszedł ten listopadowy wieczór, kiedy wszyscy Hogsmeadeczycy (tak zaczęła ich nazywać reszta uczniów) po późnej kolacji rozchodzili się powoli do swoich pokojów, a Malfoy wsunął rękę pod ramię Harry'ego i soczyście pocałował go w policzek. „Odprowadzisz mnie do domu, kochanie?", powiedział, przeciągając samogłoski, a rzucone _Lumos_ ujawniło, że Harry spłonął szkarłatnym rumieńcem. Wszyscy roześmieli się serdecznie, bo, na Merlina, sama myśl, że Harry i Malfoy mogliby stanowić parę, była absurdalna.

Po feriach jednak coś się zmieniło. Ustały quidditchowe pojedynki. I Harry, i Malfoy przestali wychodzić z przyjaciółmi do pubu, a jeśli już szli, Malfoy nie zbliżał się więcej do ich stołu. Harry przestał opowiadać historyjki o Malfoyu i — co jeszcze bardziej wymowne — przestał się śmiać, kiedy robił to ktoś inny. To zresztą też się skończyło jak nożem uciął w lutym, kiedy pewnego wieczoru, po tym jak Justin Finch-Fletchley wysunął przypuszczenie, że Malfoy nie przyszedł, bo boi się ciemności, Harry zerwał się z krzesła tak gwałtownie, że runęło na podłogę. „Nie dość że bałwan, to cholerny tchórz…", zdążył powiedzieć Justin, zanim Harry złapał go za kołnierz i potrząsał nim, samym wzrokiem wysysając z niego dech jak dementor.

W retrospekcji to, co się działo, stało się dla Hermiony oczywiste, ale wtedy, zaabsorbowana egzaminami semestralnymi i faktem, że się właśnie zakochała, nie zauważyła, że Harry najwyraźniej też. To musiało się stać przed przerwą świąteczną. Coś w perspektywie rychłego powrotu do ich osobnych egzystencji musiało zadziałać jak iskra dla tej pierwszej rozmowy, pierwszego wyznania, pierwszego pocałunku. Niewątpliwie podczas pobytu w Norze Harry starannie unikał bliskości Ginny. Wtedy Hermiona sądziła, że to z szacunku wobec rodziców Ginny i może Rona, ale patrząc wstecz, widziała jasno, że jego powściągliwość sięgała znacznie dalej. Wyglądało to prawie tak, jakby on i Ginny byli odpychającymi się magnesami: ilekroć ona wchodziła do pokoju, on znajdował powód, by wyjść. To dlatego, że za bardzo jej pragnie, myślała Hermiona. Później wiedziała już, że było tak dlatego, że za bardzo pragnął Malfoya.

Byli jednak dyskretni, Harry i Malfoy. Bardziej dyskretni, niż można by się spodziewać po dwóch napalonych osiemnastolatkach, i pewnie nigdy by się o niczym nie dowiedziała, gdyby któregoś wieczoru nie została do późna w zamku, by pomóc pani Pince poprzestawiać książki w dziale teorii magii. Był początek kwietnia, jedna z tych nocy, kiedy próba sił między zimą a wiosną wydaje się idealnie wyrównana. Na ziemi wciąż leżał śnieg, ale wydeptana droga zmieniła się w błotnistą ciemną wstążkę wijącą się wśród drzew, a powietrze było łagodne i pobudzające. Księżyc świecił tak jasno, że nie musiała korzystać z _Lumos_. Szła wolno, ciesząc się samotnością i ciszą, i poczuciem, że świat jest na krawędzi przebudzenia. Doszła do ostrego zakrętu, tam gdzie pomiędzy drzewami zaczynały być widoczne światła wioski, kiedy usłyszała głos, który rozpoznałaby wszędzie. „Draco, zaczekaj sekundę. Proszę cię, stój!".

Do tej pory Hermiona nie potrafiła powiedzieć, dlaczego zamiast zawołać do Harry'ego i zasygnalizować swoją obecność, zdecydowała się rzucić czar rozpłynięcia i wtopić się w pień potężnego buka. Może odgadła już prawdziwy charakter ich relacji i chciała sprawdzić swoje domysły, a może była zbyt zażenowana tym, że podsłuchała nawet mały fragment czegoś, co wyglądało na bardzo emocjonalną rozmowę — w każdym razie niezależnie od powodu wolała ukryć się i patrzeć na dwóch chłopców, którzy okrążali się pośrodku błotnistego traktu jak zawodowi bokserzy na ringu.

„A jakie to ma znaczenie?", odpowiedział Malfoy, głosem tak innym od normalnego, że Hermiona przez chwilę zwątpiła w osąd swoich oczu. Może to był jakiś inny wysoki, szczupły chłopak z jasnymi włosami? „Stanę czy nie, i tak się od ciebie nie odczepię. Śpimy w jednym łóżku, do cholery!".

„Tego chcesz? Odczepić się ode mnie?". Głos Harry'ego zabrzmiał tak desperacko, że tylko zaciśnięcie pięści i wbicie paznokci w ciało powstrzymało ją przed podbiegnięciem do jego boku.

Draco roześmiał się gorzko. „A jak myślisz?", powiedział sarkastycznie. „Nie wiem", odpowiedział Harry. „Nie wiem, Draco, i w tym problem".

Nawet w skąpym świetle i mimo setek drobnych cieni rzucanych przez tańczące bezlistne gałęzie Hermiona widziała, że pierś Malfoya faluje ciężko. Przypominał jej jelenia, którego kiedyś widziała, zaszczutego przez psy, z oczami wywróconymi z przerażenia. „Co mam ci powiedzieć?", krzyknął. „Czego ode mnie chcesz? Nie wystarczy to wszystko, co już powiedziałem i zrobiłem?".

Harry także musiał usłyszeć w głosie Malfoya coś, czego nie słyszał wcześniej, bo nagle przyciągnął go do siebie i otoczył ramionami. „Nie odchodź", powiedział gwałtownie. „Nie zostawiaj mnie".

„Ale ja nie mogę…" — głos Draco tłumiły objęcia Harry'ego, ale Hermiona i tak słyszała, że jest pęknięty, zagubiony. „Nie mogę tu zostać. Nie potrafię znieść tego, jak na mnie patrzą. Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest…"

„Ale nie rozumiesz? To nie ma znaczenia! Nie ma znaczenia, co myśli ktokolwiek poza mną. To tylko ja powinienem się liczyć, Draco, a ja _wiem_, jaką osobą jesteś. Boże. Popatrz na mnie, Draco!". Harry cofnął się lekko, chwycił Malfoya pod brodę i uniósł ją siłą. „Jeśli odejdziesz, to mnie zabije".

„A jeśli pozostanie zabije _mnie_?", zapytał Draco, prawie wyzywająco. Prawie.

Chłopcy, myślała Hermiona, przypominając sobie ich słowa po latach. Melodramatyczni nastoletni chłopcy. Jednak zobaczywszy Malfoya ponownie ponad dekadę później i dosłyszawszy w jego chłodnym profesjonalnym głosie to niemożliwe do pomylenia z czym innym drżenie — tak, wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że rana, którą sam sobie zdał, nigdy się nie zagoiła.

Podobnie jak u Harry'ego. Widziała, jak gaśnie światło w jego oczach, kiedy siedział na łóżku w dniu uroczystego zakończenia szkoły i patrzył, jak Malfoy się pakuje. Wspinając się na poddasze, zobaczyła go przez uchyloną klapę. Patrzyła przez chwilę na łzy ściekające bezgłośnie po jego policzku, po czym wycofała się cicho i zeszła na dół, mówiąc Ronowi i jego rodzicom, że Harry'ego nie ma i że pewnie w drodze z zamku wstąpił gdzieś na pintę piwa.

Nigdy nie rozmawiała z nikim o tym, co widziała. Przy żadnej sposobności. Bo następnego dnia Malfoy wyjechał z Anglii, a Harry, po jakimś czasie, wrócił do życia, w którym był najlepszym kumplem Rona i chłopakiem Ginny. I ciążącym na sumieniu Hermiony sekretem.

Po raz ostatni wolno obrysowała palcem litery.

_Anonim_.

Lecz na jak długo?

O o O o O

Dobrze nacięta końcówka prawidłowo zaostrzonego pióra powinna zachować swoje właściwości przez co najmniej dziesięć stron. Pisarz sprawdza, czy koniec jest dość mocny, wodząc nim po liniach i płaszczyznach swojej dłoni. Linia głowy. Serca. Życia. Wszystkie wyryte zbyt głęboko, by dało się zmienić ich bieg atramentem czy nawet krwią. Wola. Logika. Witalność. Wszystko możliwe do wyczytania z samego kciuka. Siła. Wytrwałość. Odwaga moralna.

„Dziecię księżyca", powiedziała ciemnooka Cyganka. Kucała — w męskich butach i podkasanych nieprzystojnie spódnicach — przy ognisku rozpalonym ze starych kół od wozu i trzymała oburącz jego dłoń. „Dziecię wiatru. Chyżonogie i zawsze w biegu. Szukasz czegoś, co już znalazłeś. Umykasz przed czymś, czego nie musisz się bać. Będziesz żył dłużej niż wszyscy, którzy cię kochali. Dłużej zaprawdę, niż możesz znieść".

Wtedy jednak oczywiście już to wiedział.

Pisarz otworzył i zamknął dłoń, patrząc na obrączkę błyszczącą w świetle latarni. Powiedział żonie, żeby nie czekała z kolacją. Jedli późny lunch w Londynie, po wyjściu z King's Cross, choć tak naprawdę ledwo co przełknął. Wystarczająco trudno było pożegnać się z synem, nie widząc nawet…

Pisarz westchnął i zamknął oczy. Jak to może wdzierać się znowu, po całym tym czasie, z taką siłą, jak fala powracająca do dawnego rozlewiska — to uczucie rozpaczliwego, ekscytującego, niewyrażalnego pragnienia? Śmieszne! Jest już mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Mężem. Ojcem. Członkiem Wizengamotu i Międzynarodowej Rady Czarodziejów. Utytułowanym arystokratą, cenionym ekspertem w swojej dziedzinie. Człowiekiem sukcesu pod każdym względem i żywym przytykiem dla wszystkich, którzy w niego wątpili, wszystkich, którzy próbowali kiedyś zmusić go, by łykał swój wstyd jak szlam. Nie jest już nikomu winien przeprosin. Nikomu, może z wyjątkiem siebie.

I, oczywiście, Harry'ego.

Harry.

Jego piękny ciemnowłosy, bladoskóry Harry, o zarumienionych policzkach i oczach jak wyrzucone przez morze szkiełka. Jego piękny gwałtowny wrażliwy szczodry Harry, który dawał wszystko i prosił o jedno tylko w zamian.

_Zostań ze mną_.

Tylko jedno, a i tak za wiele, żeby prosić o to tchórza i niewolnika. Można postawić przy nazwisku tytuł i stopień, ale nie zmieni to istoty człowieka, który je nosi. Nie można przemienić ołowiu w złoto. Nie można zatrzymać czegoś, na co się nie zasługuje. Przynajmniej dopóki Bóg wciąż patrzy.

O o O o O

Harry James Potter skończył czytać piąty tom _Alforda Ocamy'ego_ dzień po tym, jak wypowiedziano wojnę, i stwierdził, że myśli o Draco Malfoyu. Co nie było niewytłumaczalne.

Powoli zamknął książkę i ostrożnie odłożył ją na stolik zawalony pustymi kubkami, papierkami po świątecznych cukierkach i talerzami z zaskorupiałymi resztkami jedzenia. Wokół niego siedzieli absolutnie wszyscy, którzy powinni się dla niego liczyć — jego żona i dzieci, i przyjaciele, i rodzina — każdy z własnym egzemplarzem _Bractwa Węża_. Kiedy Harry wstał i oznajmił, że idzie na spacer, byli tak zaczytani, że nikt nawet na niego nie spojrzał, choć jedno czy dwa mruknięcia świadczyły, że oświadczenie zostało przyjęte do wiadomości.

Zabawne, że jedyną osobą, którą w tym momencie chciał mieć przy sobie, był Draco. Nie, nie zabawne. Komiczne, tak jak fundamentalnie komiczne jest wszystko, co ironiczne.

Bez żadnego planu, z krwią nagle dziko tętniącą w żyłach, Harry wszedł do sypialni, którą dzielił z Ginny, i założył sweter od pani Weasley, czapkę, szalik i rękawiczki nie do pary. Chrzanić wygląd. Pragnął jedynie doświadczyć czegoś innego niż ta gorąca fala _świadomości_, a poza nią — jeszcze gorętsza fala gniewu, który mógł w każdej chwili przerodzić się w uczucie zdrady i utraty. Uczucie goszczące w jego sercu od zawsze, lecz nigdy wcześniej tak zadomowione jak po owym roku w pokoju z dwoma łóżkami transmutowanymi w jedno i z tapetą koloru jajeczka drozda…

Gmerając przez chwilę przy zapięciach rękawic (jedna musiała należeć do Rona, bo była co najmniej dwa rozmiary za duża), Harry otworzył drzwi szopy i wyciągnął rękę.

— _Accio_ miotła Harry'ego — szepnął i z zadowoleniem poczuł uderzenie twardego drewna o wnętrze dłoni. Po czym — ponieważ faktycznie _nie chciał_ zostać dostrzeżony przez tego kogoś, kto usiłował go zabić w ubiegłym tygodniu — rzucił szybko zaklęcie maskujące. Może i był w nastroju do nieprzemyślanych działań, ale nie aż tak, by Ginny musiała w Sylwestra fatygować się do Św. Munga, aby zidentyfikować jego zwłoki.

Niebo było popielatoszare, a wokół Harry'ego dryfowały gnuśnie pojedyncze płatki śniegu, takiego jaki pada, kiedy powietrze jest zbyt zimne i surowe na porządną zamieć. W obecnym stanie ducha niemal wyobrażał sobie jakiegoś bożka pogody — płanetnika odmierzającego mizerne szczypty i puszczającego je na wiatr, tak jak w czas wojny racjonuje się sól. Zerkając tam, gdzie świeciło słabo słońce, podobne lampce z krótko uciętym knotem, pochylił się na miotle i zażyczył sobie, by przyspieszyła. Dopiero kiedy świat zaczął przemykać mu przed oczami jak widok z okna pociągu w pełnym biegu, pozwolił sobie na myślenie.

Dlaczego zeszłej nocy znowu śnił mu się Draco Malfoy? Dlaczego teraz? Teraz, kiedy od tak dawna jest za późno?

Lot nad podmiejskimi terenami Kent nie oferował zbyt wielu wyzwań, toteż Harry zatoczył w zapadającym zmierzchu szeroki, leniwy łuk i skierował się na zachód. Nie robił czegoś takiego od wieków — ale wąskie gardła mostów i ciasne pasaże między budynkami finansowej dzielnicy Londynu zdawały się wzywać go po imieniu tak samo kusząco jak wtedy, gdy miał osiemnaście lat. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że czas stopniał jak wosk, i poczuł w całym ciele przypływ siły i niebacznej na nic beztroski. Nieodległej od tego, co czuł, kochając się z Draco.

„Złap mnie, jeśli zdołasz, Potter!"

Jeśli w trakcie ich nocnych lotów Harry bywał brawurowy, Draco zachowywał się straceńczo. Kilka razy Harry, zdjęty zgrozą, widział, jak jego łokieć czy udo ociera się o róg budynku. A którejś nocy aż żółć podeszła mu do gardła, kiedy Draco, lecąc co najmniej osiemdziesiąt mil na godzinę, w ostatniej chwili zanurkował pod jednym ze stalowych przęseł Southwark Bridge, a jego jasne włosy, wyrwane pędem spod kaptura, zniknęły w ziejącym mroku.

„Czy ty próbujesz się _zabić_?", wrzasnął, kiedy już go dogonił i gestami skłonił do wylądowania na dachu wolno stojącego budynku na wschodnim krańcu Charing Cross. Draco zeskoczył z miotły jak gdyby nigdy nic, ale Harry ledwo dyszał, a nogi i ręce drżały mu od adrenaliny i furii. Oczy Draco błysnęły wyzywająco, kiedy zbliżył się do Harry'ego, żeby go pocałować; wargi miał zimne jak otaczająca ich noc. „Łee", powiedział, cofając się i wycierając usta wierzchem dłoni. „Smakujesz rzygami, Potter".

Harry nie pamiętał, co stało się potem. Odwrócił się, zakłopotany? Czy chwycił Draco i wymusił następny pocałunek — zmusił cholernego gnojka, żeby poczuł, żeby dowiedział się, żeby _posmakował_, co mu zrobił? Żeby posmakował przerażenia i potrzeby, którą w nim wzbudzał samą swoją obecnością, i korespondującej z nią świadomości, co oznaczałaby dla niego jego utrata, teraz, po pieprzonej epifanii, którą było trzymanie go w ramionach.

Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć za żadne skarby. Cokolwiek jednak zrobił, najwyraźniej nie wystarczyło.

Stopniowo na tartanowy wzór pól i ogrodów zaczęły wkradać się biało-czerwone żyłki — światła samochodów na drogach — i nagle widok Londynu otworzył się pod nim jak jakiś dziwny rozkwitający o zmroku kwiat. Ściskając mocno trzonek miotły, Harry wszedł w korkociąg i zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy w przełyku poczuł strach zmieszany z gryzącym smogiem. To znów przypomniało mu, jak pocałował Draco na dachu opuszczonego budynku, ze żwirem i szkłem chrzęszczącym im pod stopami, w przededniu innej wojny. Pamiętał nadal, że był początek maja. Maja kończącego długą, zimną wiosnę, po której — tak jak to wtedy widział — mogło już nie przyjść lato. Ale przyszło. A wkrótce potem Draco go zostawił.

„— Skąd się to wie? — zapytał Alford, mając pewność, że jego oczy nie zdradzają całej trwogi, którą czuł.  
>— Skąd się wie co? — odparł Raph.<br>— Że się człowiek zakochał — powiedział Alford.  
>— Och, myślę, że po prostu się wie — odrzekł Raph.<br>Alford umilkł, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że istotnie wiedział — wiedział tak naprawdę od dnia, w którym się poznali.  
>— Zakochałeś się kiedyś? — szepnął w ciemność obok siebie, gdzie leżał, zasypiając, jego przyjaciel.<br>— Tak — odpowiedział Raph. — I to nadal trwa.  
>Dopiero wtedy, w zimnym płóciennym namiocie, u zarania wojny, Alford zrozumiał, co musi uczynić".<p>

„Czy to naprawdę musiało się zrobić totalnie ckliwe i gejowskie?", krzyknął James, zatrzaskując książkę. Pozostali spiorunowali go wzrokiem, więc sztywnym krokiem udał się na poszukiwanie swojego radia. Miał siedemnaście lat i był przerażony wojną, która zawisła nad jego przyszłością jak letnia burza nad horyzontem. Bardzo przypominał teraz Harry'emu swojego wuja. Harry pomyślał o innej nocy, w czasie innej wojny, i innym namiocie, który Ron opuścił. Zawrót głowy, w który wprawiały go fakty i fikcja, przeszłość i teraźniejszość zapadające się wokół niego jak szkiełka w kalejdoskopie, był niemal upajający. Pod drugiej stronie pokoju siedział syn Draco, wsparty o Albusa, z głową na jego ramieniu; obaj chłopcy nieświadomie przewracali kartki w tym samym momencie.

Kimkolwiek był anonimowy autor serii, miał niesamowitą intuicję, a może i dar jasnowidzenia.

W ostatku dziennego światła sączącego się z bezbarwnego nieba jak z rany Harry zawrócił na wschód. Z powrotem do domu. Wspomnienia o Draco przestały palić i zaległy na jego sercu jak ciepła dłoń, pod której osłoną płonie wątły ogienek. Przeżyli — i przeżyją ich dzieci. Gdzieś w środku wiedział, że to prawda. Tak jak w głębi duszy wiedział nawet wtedy, że Draco zanurkuje i wyleci ze smugi cienia pod mostem, choć wczepiła się w jego blade włosy jak nienawistne palce — by w końcu puścić go wolno.

O o O o O

Wspomnienie o tym, jak Cyganka czytała mu z dłoni, przywodzi pisarzowi na myśl inną przepowiednię. Wstaje z krzesła i obchodzi biurko, stawiając ciche, pełne szacunku kroki. Nie widział jej od ponad dekady. Nie musiał. Wyryty znak jest wypalony w jego pamięci jak piętno. Teraz jednak, kiedy zaczyna pisać, wydaje mu się ważne, by mieć ją przy sobie.

Runa spoczywa w zabezpieczonej zaklęciem szkatułce. Nic wymyślnego ani ozdobnego. Nic, co mogłoby przyciągnąć błądzący wzrok gościa czy wzbudzić ciekawość dziecka. Zwykłe, ręcznie robione drewniane pudełko. Delikatnie zdejmuje je z półki, na której leżało przez cały ten czas, odkąd wrócił z rodziną do Wiltshire po czterech latach przepracowanych w tureckim ministerstwie magii jako specjalista od klątw krwi. Połysk wieczka przyćmiewa cienka warstewka kurzu. Nawet skrzatom domowym nie wolno go tknąć.

Nawet jego żona nie wie, że ogóle istnieje. _Zwłaszcza_ jego żona.

Od niezliczonych pokoleń patriarchowie jego arystokratycznej rodziny tuż przed narodzinami swoich jedynych synów i dziedziców udawali się do tej samej prastarej szkoły magów. Cała procedura była prosta i trwała niewiele ponad godzinę. Przyszły ojciec, po obmyciu rąk, stóp i włosów, siadał ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na macie ze świeżej trzciny i popijał niemal pozbawioną zapachu herbatę. Kiedy gliniany kubek był pusty, uczniowie odchodzili od mistrza i ojciec zostawał z magiem sam na sam. Żaden z nich się nie odzywał, natomiast mag wręczał ojcu skórzaną sakiewkę i gestem zachęcał, by wysypał jej zawartość na leżącą między nimi matę. W środku było koło dwóch tuzinów glinianych płytek, nie większych od odcisku męskiego kciuka. Na każdej wyryty był jeden znak. Jedna runa — jeden atrybut. Piękno i bogactwo. Lojalność i moc, umiarkowanie i miłosierdzie. Mądrość i rozsądek, i siła, i odwaga, i duma. W tej samej sekundzie, w której pisarz ogarnął świadomością treść ich wszystkich, od pierwszej do ostatniej, wiedział, co musiał wybrać dla niego jego ojciec. _Dumę_. I w tej samej chwili wiedział też, bez cienia wątpliwości, jaką runę wybierze dla swojego syna.

_Miłość_.

Da dziecku, które począł, jeszcze rosnącemu w łonie jego żony, dar miłości.

„Czy twoja decyzja byłaby inna", odezwał się mag, a jego starczy głos zazgrzytał jak rzadko używane drzwi, „gdybym powiedział ci, że ten wybór położy kres istnieniu twojego starożytnego rodu?".

Odpowiedział bez wahania.

_Nie_.

O o O o O

Scorpius Draconis Eltanin Malfoy miał szesnaście lat, kiedy czytał szósty tom z cyklu o Alfordzie Ocamym; pochłonąłby go za jednym posiedzeniem, tak jak poprzednie, gdyby nie fakt, że czytał na zmianę z Albusem Potterem. Rodzina Albusa była zmuszona ewakuować się tak szybko, że nie zdążył złapać swojego egzemplarza, nim połączone _Incendio_ żołnierzy Bicza Väinämöinena obróciły dom jego dzieciństwa w perzynę.

Rozciągnięty na cienkim, wyboistym materacu Scorpius liczył oczka drucianej siatki nad jego głową, tworzącej stelaż pryczy, na której spały na waleta Lily i Rose. Transmutowali w łóżka wszystko co mogli, łącznie z kuferkami, więc ich rzeczy leżały w stosach na ziemi. Mimo to nie było dość miejsc i dziewczynki oraz mniejsi chłopcy musieli spać dwójkami. Ostrożnie, żeby nie pobudzić śpiących u góry, Scorpius przekręcił się na bok.

— Dotarłeś już do miejsca, w którym Alford i Raph włamują się do muzeum i znajdują te egipskie artefakty? — szepnął w stronę, gdzie leżał Albus, skąpany w miękkim świetle swojego _Lumos_.

— Jeszcze nie. Właśnie odjeżdżają rikszą z pałacu prezydenckiego.

— Co to jest riksza? — wyszeptał Hugo z pryczy nad posłaniem Albusa, którą dzielił z trzeciorocznym Krukonem.

— Taki pojazd na bazie roweru — odpowiedział Albus z roztargnieniem. — Merlinie, nie mogę uwierzyć, że księżna Trixibelle sądziła, że zdoła nastawić Alforda przeciwko Raphowi. Gdzie ona była przez poprzednie pięć tomów?

— Wariatka, no nie? — zawtórował mu głos małego Krukona. — Hej, Hughie, przesuń się trochę, dobra? Strasznie się rozwalasz.

— Ciii — powiedział Scorpius. — Lily i Rose już śpią.

Albus na chwilę położył otwartą książkę na piersi i odchylił głowę, żeby zerknąć na siostrę i kuzynkę.

— To dobrze — szepnął. — Po tym, co je dziś rano spotkało, potrzebują odpoczynku.

Przeniósł spojrzenie na Scorpiusa.

— Nie podziękowałem ci jak należy. Znaczy za uratowanie ich.

— Nie ma za co — odpowiedział Scorpius, uśmiechając się łagodnie do przyjaciela.

— Ale serio — powiedział Albus. — Trzeba mieć jaja, żeby zrobić coś takiego.

— No cóż, znasz mnie — odparł Scorpius. — Wielkie jak kafle.

Albus prychnął i wrócił do lektury.

— Już prawie kończę ten rozdział — dorzucił.

— Nie ma sprawy — powiedział Scorpius.

Albus uśmiechnął się, ale leżąc i patrząc na jego profil, Scorpius zauważył łzę, którą oderwała się od kącika oka i spadła na szatę zwiniętą pod jego głową zamiast poduszki.

— Moja mama ciągle to powtarzała — odezwał się Albus. — Nie ma sprawy. Podłapała to chyba wtedy, jak byliśmy przez miesiąc w Irlandii. Przed wojną.

— Wiem — powiedział Scorpius. — To od niej się tego nauczyłem.

Nie czekając na zaproszenie ani nie pytając o zgodę, Scorpius wstał i przekroczył wąską przestrzeń między ich łóżkami.

— Rusz tyłek — powiedział czule.

Albus odłożył książkę i przesunął się na brzeg wąskiego łóżka.

— I co, bierzemy się w objęcia jak Alford i Raph? — spytał, kiedy Scorpius położył się obok i wypowiedział ciche _Nox_.

— Nie wiem — odparł Scorpius. — Ale myślę, że jeśli mamy to zrobić, to teraz albo nigdy.

Albus zwrócił na niego szeroko otwarte zielone oczy, z krótkim nerwowym śmiechem, który zamarł, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

— Kurwa — sapnął Albus. — Jest po prostu świetnie. Umrzemy, prawda?

— Nie wiem — powtórzył Scorpius. Nigdy dotąd nie okłamał Albusa i nie zamierzał kłamać teraz.

— Ale tak myślisz, nie?

— Nie wiem — powiedział jeszcze raz. — Nie wiem nic więcej niż ty, Al. Nie widziałem swoich rodziców, odkąd rozstaliśmy się na King's Cross. Tak jak ty o twoich, nie wiem, czy żyją, czy zginęli. Ale wiem, że to tylko kwestia czasu…

— …Aż nas znajdą i zabiją. Scorpius, gdyby mój tata żył, już by tu był.

— Przestań. Nie wiesz tego. Może żyje, ale gdzieś go uwięzili. To, że nas nie znalazł, nie znaczy, że jest martwy.

— A James? Gdzie jest James?

Scorpius delikatnie przyciągnął do siebie przyjaciela i otoczył go ramionami, gdy panika, którą Albus tak bardzo starał się utrzymać na wodzy, znalazła w końcu ujście w urywanym szlochu.

— Wszystko. Wszystko przepadło. O Boże. Co teraz zrobimy? Jesteśmy tylko dziećmi — łkał. — Jesteśmy jeszcze dziećmi.

Głaszcząc Albusa po plecach, w tę i z powrotem, Scorpius szepnął:

— Tak jak Alford i Raph.

Rozgorączkowany od gwałtownego płaczu Albus zwinął się w kłębek w objęciach przyjaciela.

— Ale… ale oni nie są prawdziwi — wyszlochał. — To tylko historyjka. Nie prawda!

Z nagłą pewnością siebie Scorpius chwycił Albusa pod brodę i zmusił go do podniesienia twarzy, aż leżeli oko w oko.

— Dla mnie są prawdziwi — powiedział żywo. — I są _dla nas_.

I — od lat umierał z chęci zrobienia tego, co zrobił teraz — ot tak, bez dalszych wstępów, pocałował Albusa Pottera prosto w usta.

— Jesteś Raphem, a ja Alfordem — powiedział. — I nie pozwolę, żeby cokolwiek ci się stało. Słyszysz? Przyrzekam, Al. Najpierw będą musieli zabić mnie. Nie pozwolę, żeby cokolwiek ci się stało.

— Scorpius? — wyszeptał Albus w jego szyję.

— Tak?

— Zostaniesz ze mną?

Scorpius wdychał znajomy gorący, słony zapach karku Albusa i zastanawiał się, jak Albus mógł po całym tym czasie spodziewać się czegokolwiek innego.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział. — Nie musiałeś w ogóle pytać.

Chłopcy leżeli objęci, podczas gdy w grocie jedno po drugim gasły światełka różdżek, kiedy dzieci, które przeżyły katastrofę Hogwarckiego Ekspresu, zasypiały. Nawet ci, którzy uważali, że są za duzi, by spać z kimś w jednym łóżku, ostatecznie kulili się u boku przyjaciół, znajomych i wrogów na równi. Czymże bowiem były szkolne niesnaski wobec nienawiści żywionej przez ich prawdziwego wroga? Na zewnątrz wył i jęczał styczniowy wiatr, sprawiając, że przy pniach drzew narastały zaspy śniegu, w środku jednak dłonie ściskały dłonie, oddechy zlewały się w jeden, a serca biły w stałym kontrapunkcie. Scorpius słyszał, jak niedaleko w ciemności któraś dziewczynka śpiewa koleżance mugolską piosnkę, którą nuciła kiedyś matka Rose i Hugo, piekąc piernik w ciepłej, wyłożonej terakotą kuchni Weasleyów-Potterów. Miał wrażenie, że było to w jakimś poprzednim życiu. Bo może było.

_Jako drobnej dziecinie, niepamiętnego roku,  
>tak mi rzekła mateczka, a smutek miała w oku<em>

W ramieniu, na którym leżał, zaczynał czuć nieprzyjemne mrowienie, ale drugą ręką obejmował Albusa, a Albus całował jego szyję i szeptał słowa, które Scorpius musiał kiedyś wyśnić. Albo wyczytać w książce.

_Nasłuchuj śnieżnym świtem, czy posłyszysz ton,  
>co się składa w melodię piękną a żałosną,<br>bo gdy tak śnieżnym świtem kościelny bije dzwon  
>znak to, że czyjejś duszy anielskie skrzydła rosną<em>.

Wtulając się mocniej w ciepło bijące od ciała obok, Scorpius zamknął oczy i wspomniał ojca — tak jak widział go dzień przed Bożym Narodzeniem, stojącego przy oknie w swojej bibliotece, w szacie o odcieniu najbledszego perłowego błękitu, ze złamanym piórem w dłoni. Cały połyskliwy jak lód, zimny, urodziwy i dumny. Odprysk zimy nieczuły na zabiegi płonącego opodal ognia. I wyszeptał w kruczoczarne włosy Albusa modlitwę do boga — jakiekolwiek boga, którego rzeczą jest wysłuchiwać modlitw chłopców za ich ojców. Spraw, żeby wiedział, szepnął. Spraw, żeby wiedział, że zrobiłem to z miłości.

Że zrobiłem to z miłości i że się nie bałem.

O o O o O

Niepozorna gliniana płytka z runą leży na rozpostartym przed nim pergaminie. Pisarz zanurza pióro w atramencie i zaczyna pisać.

Na zewnątrz noc spada na świat jak drapieżny ptak. Przez siedem lat każdej jesieni spędzał całe dnie w tym pokoju, pisząc opowiastki dla dzieci. To jest ostatni rozdział ostatniej książki. Nie ma pojęcia, co zrobi, gdy go skończy. Nie wybiegał nigdy myślą poza ten moment. Nie wybiegał w przyszłość od tamtego dnia, osiemnaście lat temu, kiedy odwrócił glinianą płytkę, którą wybrał dla syna, i zobaczył cyfry jeden i siedem. Siedemnaście. Mając siedemnaście lat, zdecydował, że lepiej żyć jako niewolnik Voldemorta, niż umrzeć i być wolnym. Mając siedemnaście lat, spowodował, że wszelkie prawa, jakie mógł sobie kiedykolwiek rościć do miłości Harry'ego, sczezły jak owoc ścięty mrozem, nim zdążył dojrzeć.

Jak się okazało, mając siedemnaście lat, nie jest się za młodym na śmierć.

Nie potrafi jednak żałować, że przetrwał. Nie gdy przetrwanie oznaczało, że mógł czuć na języku śmiech Harry'ego i patrzeć, jak gwiazdy zmieniają się w świetlne smugi, kiedy śmigali pod nimi, on i Harry, młodzi, lekkomyślni i wolni. Nie gdy przetrwanie oznaczało, że mógł trzymać w ramionach małego synka i patrzeć, jak wyrasta na młodego mężczyznę, który nawet jeśli umarł przed osiemnastymi urodzinami, przeżył — każdy się z tym zgodzi — żywot wart życia.

Dwa dni wcześniej, pakując się przed zbliżającym się wyjazdem do Ułan Bator, pisarz odkrył wśród rzeczy pudełeczko podobne do tego, w którym przechowywał runę syna, i po kilku próbach z zaklęciami zdołał je otworzyć. Bez zaskoczenia ujrzał w środku glinianą płytkę. _Duma_, przeczytał i przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się, do kogo mogła należeć. Do niego? Do jego ojca? Do ojca ojca? Jak długo ta zadawana samym sobie klątwa przechodziła z pokolenia na pokolenie? Lecz odwróciwszy płytkę, wiedział od razu. Runa należała do niego. Liczba na odwrocie była zbyt duża. Nikt prócz niego nie mógł być skazany na tak długie życie, bo nikt tak dumny jak on, nie poddałby się dobrowolnie czemuś tak przyziemnemu i miłosiernemu jak śmierć.

Leżący przed nim biały jak śnieg pergamin powoli zapełnia się czarnymi atramentowymi znakami, podczas gdy na zewnątrz czarne gałęzie drzew znikają pod białymi jak pergamin girlandami śniegu. Nadchodzą święta, a z nimi rocznice śmierci jego żony i syna. Nie po raz pierwszy w życiu jest zupełnie sam, a w tym osamotnieniu potrzeba anonimowości zmalała, spadła do rangi absurdu.

Ostatnim zamaszystym pociągnięciem pióra pisarz kładzie na pergaminie swój podpis.

O o O o O

Harry James Potter siedzi otoczony dziećmi i połowicznie rozpakowanymi prezentami świątecznymi, wpatrując się w nazwisko na obwolucie siódmego i ostatniego tomu _Alforda Ocamy'ego_. Powoli, z nagle ściśniętym i suchym gardłem, przełyka ślinę i podnosi okładkę.

„Scorpiusowi, z miłością i dumą, oddany ojciec. Spoczywaj w pokoju".

Bez słowa podaje książkę, otwartą na stronie z dedykacją, młodszemu synowi, którego jedyną i wymowną odpowiedź stanowi przytknięcie do kartki opuszek palców, jak gdyby pod drukiem i papierem tętnił puls, który tylko on może wyczuć. To był rok, na którym położyła się cieniem żałoba. Najpierw Ginny i Hugo. Potem, tuż przed końcem, Hermiona. I, oczywiście, tak jakby oczy Albusa kiedykolwiek pozwoliły mu zapomnieć, ten wdzięczny cichy delikatny chłopiec. Scorpius. Syn Draco. Który zginął, by ocalić jego syna.

W książce Alford i Raph uchodzą z życiem z wojny, która przetoczyła się przez ich świat, nadal tak samo sobie bliscy. To więcej, niż Harry zazwyczaj potrafi sobie wyobrazić, myśląc o sobie i Draco. Ale może to jest prawdziwy cel opowieści: prowadzić nas jak gwiazda we mgle, gdy potykamy się, na wpół ślepi, w ciemności. Pocieszać nas i przypominać, że niezależnie od tego, co się nam czasem wydaje, nie jesteśmy sami.

Sami.

To słowo wpada jak kamień w studnię jego umysłu. Mimo że stracił żonę, ma wciąż dzieci. Draco nie ma nikogo. Wszyscy, których kochał, umarli przed nim. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Harry'ego. Jeśli w ogóle kiedykolwiek go kochał…

Nagle, nieprzywoływane, wypływa na wierzch wspomnienie. Chłopięcy pokój usiany książkami, butami i zabłoconym ekwipunkiem do quidditcha. Zasłona na jedynym mansardowym okienku naderwana i zrolowana, bo któremuś z nich za bardzo spieszyło się z odsłanianiem. Mapa nieba przypięta do ściany tylko trzema pinezkami, z odwijającym się prawym rogiem, jakby w wysiłku zdystansowania się od jaskrawoniebieskiej tapety. Lampa z przekrzywionym kloszem. Dwa niezasłane łóżka ze skotłowaną pościelą. Kuliste akwarium z jedną złotą rybką, które ktoś (nie oni) wygrał na mugolskim jarmarku. Podręcznik do numerologii na oparciu wyliniałej, zarzuconej ubraniami kanapy upchniętej pod skosem dachu. Na zewnątrz gwiazdy świecą jasno i ostro; na podłogę pada nieziemska poświata i cienie bezlistnych gałęzi. Delikatny nimb wokół księżyca zapowiada szeptem śnieg, mróz zdobi szyby. Nazajutrz jest Wigilia.

Draco siedzi na krześle, plecami do swojego biurka, i ściąga buty. Harry go obserwuje. Nie zamienili słowa, odkąd wyszli ze świątecznego przyjęcia w pokoju Anthony'ego i Seamusa w Trzech Miotłach. Nadal mają na sobie wieńce ze sztucznej jedliny, które Lavender przemocą zarzucała na szyje wszystkim wchodzącym i ciągnąc za nie jak za lejce, zmuszała ich do pocałunku pod jemiołą. Przypomniała tym Harry'emu Cho, wspomnienie Cho przypomniało mu o Ginny, Ginny — o zbliżających się odwiedzinach w Norze, a to z kolei przypomniało mu, że jedyną osobą, z którą rzeczywiście chciałby spędzić ostatnie dni pierwszego roku bez Voldemorta, jest Draco.

„Zamierzasz zapalić lampę, Potter, czy będziemy tak siedzieć po ciemku?"

Inaczej niż przez kilka pierwszych tygodni semestru, głos Draco nie gra już Harry'emu na nerwach. Tak naprawdę — całkiem przeciwnie. W ciągu minionych paru miesięcy Harry zaczął słyszeć w jego szyderstwach nutę humoru i lekkiego drażniącego wyzwania, i zaświtało mu, że Draco częściej niż śmieje się _z niego_, zaprasza go, by śmiał się _z nim_. Właściwie niemal we wszystkim, co Draco robił, zaczął dostrzegać zaproszenie. Zaproszenie, by opuścić lekcję obrony przed czarną magią i pójść polatać. Zaproszenie, by transmutować tornister Erniego w świnkę wietnamską. Zaproszenie, by ostatniego słonecznego dnia przed egzaminami kupić butelkę ognistej i pić ją nad jeziorem z papierowych kubków, zamiast powtarzać materiał. Zaproszenie, by znów się śmiać. Zaproszenie, by wybaczyć. Zaproszenie, by żyć w przyszłości, nie w przeszłości, i zaproszenie, by w trzech krokach przemierzyć pokój, chwycić Draco pod brodę i pocałować go — miękko słodko _nieustraszenie_ — w usta. I tak oto ostatnia kreska podziałki na kontinuum od współlokatorów przez przyjaciół do kochanków została nieodwołalnie wymazana.

„Czy to znaczy, że nie będziesz w ferie bzykać Wiewióry?", szepcze Draco, kiedy Harry'ego zaczynają boleć zgięte plecy i prostuje się, przerywając pocałunek.

„Nigdy nie bzykałem Ginny", odpowiada bez udziału woli, siadając na łóżku i opierając się o zagłówek, ze zgiętymi kolanami i nogami lekko rozchylonymi w swoim własnym zaproszeniu. Zaproszeniu, które Draco najwyraźniej bez problemu interpretuje prawidłowo, bo nagle jest na łóżku, na czworakach zbliża się do Harry'ego i bezwstydnym płynnym ruchem sadowi się między jego udami.

"To dobrze", mówi i pochyla się do następnego pocałunku. „Może to nieco niespodziewane, ale robię się naprawdę trudny, kiedy jestem zazdrosny".

Harry śmieje się w jego usta, ponieważ, cóż, odkrycie, że Draco jest zachłanny, zaborczy i arogancki ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie, nie stanowi najmniejszej niespodzianki. Czując, jak w obliczu tych nie wprost wyrażonych żądań wraca mu odwaga, decyduje się pociągnąć to dalej.

„Może gdybym dostał wcześniej świąteczny prezent… umocniłoby mnie to w postanowieniu", mówi, pozwalając swoim biodrom wyrwać się naprzód, ku biodrom Draco. Nawet się od własnej śmiałości specjalnie nie rumieni. Nad nim Draco, oblany światłem księżyca, błyska zębami w uśmieszku, ale gdy się odzywa, głos ma zdyszany. „Zdejmuj to okropne swetrzysko".

Kochają się całą noc. Nie pieprzą się, nie wchodzą w siebie. Jeszcze nie teraz. Harry boi się bólu, nieczystości i potencjalnego zażenowania — i podejrzewa, że Draco też. Co nie znaczy, że boi się go _tam_ dotykać. Bynajmniej. Dotyka Draco wszędzie. Dotyka miękkiej skóry za uszami i między palcami stóp. Przedziałka w jasnych włosach na głowie i łaskotliwych zagłębień pod równie jasnymi włosami u nasady ramion. Cienkiego jak bibuła ciała powiek i odrobinę gadziej skóry na kostkach nóg i łokciach. Ścięgien w karku i szyi, i pod kolanami. Płytkich rowków między żebrami. Drżącego brzucha ze smużkami wilgoci, jakby przepełzł po nim, w górę i w dół, ślimak, pozostawiając mieniące się ślady. I wreszcie gorąca jego członka, nabiegłego krwią i szokująco ciemnego na tle bladości ud, dziwnie bezwłosej skóry moszny i — za nią — ciepłej szczeliny w słodkiej, gładkiej wypukłości pośladków, miękkich i przypominających dojrzałą brzoskwinię. To tam zapuszczają się najczęściej jego dłonie i język, raz po raz, szukając wejścia do jego ciała, dostępu do czegoś, co jest tak esencjonalnie związane z Draco, że kiedy to znajdzie, wszelkie granice przestaną istnieć, a oni wtopią się w siebie jak dwie mugolskie kredki zostawione na kaloryferze. Boże, jak tego pragnie. Tego scalenia. Tego kołyszącego, słaniającego się, zapierającego dech w piersiach złączenia. Za każdym razem, gdy dochodzi, jakimś odległym zakątkiem mózgu uświadamia sobie w na wpół wyartykułowany sposób, że chciałby powstrzymać się od orgazmu, sforsować tę ostateczną granicę przyjemności, żeby owinąć się jak kłąb bluszczu, jak jeden z opalizujących naftowo pierścieni Jowisza, wokół rdzenia Draco. Wokół jego serca. Tak by pewnego dnia, kiedy będą starzy, stwierdzić, że wątki i osnowy ich egzystencji są splecione, jakby byli akwarelą, na którą ktoś przypadkiem wylał filiżankę herbaty. Błękity, zielenie i szarości rozmyte i jeszcze piękniejsze w wymieszaniu.

Ani razu od tamtej nocy — przynajmniej do czerwca, kiedy Draco wreszcie zdołał wbić mu do zakutego łba, że odchodzi i nigdy nie wróci — Harry nie wyobrażał sobie, że będzie myślał o Draco w wieku lat czterdziestu czterech i miał przed oczami obraz kogoś, kogo nikt nie dotyka i nie pieści, nie kocha i nie otacza troską. Kogoś, kto jest sam.

Sam.

Harry zamyka oczy, kiedy ta sylaba odbija się głuchym echem w jego sercu.

Dźwiga się z sofy i podchodzi do kominka. Słyszał, że Draco sprzedał swoją firmę i przenosi się do jakiegoś miasta tak odległego, że gdyby Ziemia była płaska, chwiałoby się na samej jej krawędzi jak galeon na brzegu stołu. Chyba w Mongolii? Harry nie jest pewien, ale nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby to była prawda. Draco zawsze tęsknił do dalekich miejsc. Kiedyś Harry oglądał w mugolskiej telewizji film dokumentalny o żurawiach wędrownych. Ktoś przymocował do ciała jednego z ptaków miniaturową kamerę i po pewnym czasie jakimś cudem ją odzyskał. Nagrany materiał to były właściwie tylko niebieskie i zielone plamy: migawki Ziemi filmowanej z ogromnej wysokości, z największymi nawet miastami obróconymi w nikłe smugi szarości, zasnute dymem fabryk albo rozświetlone w nocy — wtedy przypominały rozgarnięty żar porzuconego ogniska. Co jakiś czas w kadrze migał czubek śnieżnobiałego ptasiego skrzydła — i Harry'emu przypomniał się Draco. Kiedy poszedł później spać, przyśnił mu się ich pokój nad gospodą, tyle że bez stromych skosów poddasza — bez sufitu w ogóle. Tylko niebo, podziurawione gwiazdami. On i Draco leżeli w jednym łóżku, które transmutowali sobie z dwóch tamtej pierwszej nocy, i patrzyli przez gałęzie na niebo, jakby łóżko i cały pokój były żurawim gniazdem. Harry obudził się rano z garścią pełną pierza, jak gdyby próbował schwytać ptaka w locie, i dopiero po chwili oszołomienia zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał w nocy rozerwać poduszkę.

Draco, myśli teraz. Nie musisz już lecieć.

Albo przynajmniej tym razem weź mnie ze sobą.

Uśmiechnąwszy się kolejno do Jamesa, Albusa i Lily, Harry odwraca się i wsadza głowę do paleniska. I wzywa imię, które kilka chwil wcześniej jego palce znalazły wytłoczone na okładce niekwestionowanego bestsellera sezonu, _Alforda Ocamy'ego i Insygniów Śmierci_.

— Draco Malfoyu — woła w buzujące płomienie. — To ja. Raph.

KONIEC


End file.
